leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draven
|as_lvl = 2.7|dam_base = 50.38|dam_lvl = 3.5|arm_base = 25.544|arm_lvl = 3.3|hp_base = 557.76|hp_lvl = 82|hp5_base = 6.175|hp5_lvl = 0.7|mp_base = 310.56|mp_lvl = 42|mp5_base = 8.04|mp5_lvl = 0.65}} Abilities , kills a minion or monster or destroys a tower, he gains one stack of Adoration. When Draven kills an enemy champion, he consumes all of his Adoration stacks and gains 50 (2 per stack consumed) gold. Draven loses half of his Adoration stacks upon death. }} | , kills an unit, or kills an enemy champion. |additional= *The on-kill effect will stack additively with similar effects (such as ). *Draven will gain Adoration on ward kills. *Draven will gain Adoration on and kills as well. |video=Draven IVideo }} }} Draven starts spinning his axe, making his next attack within seconds deal bonus physical damage equal to a percentage of his total attack damage. |description2 = This axe will ricochet off the target high up into the air, landing 2 seconds later at a location determined by Draven's current movement direction and speed. If Draven catches it, Spinning Axe will be applied to his next attack and he gains a stack of . |description3 = Draven can hold up to two Spinning Axes spinning at once. |leveling = AD}} |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana }} | , , , or if the attack misses. However, the axe will still bounce off. **Catching a Spinning Axe will not refresh Spellblade on catch. |spellshield= |additional= *''Spinning Axe's'' landing location is determined by Draven's direction of movement at the time of Spinning Axe's impact on the target. **If Draven is not moving at this time, the Spinning Axe will bounce back towards his current location, either landing directly on him or to his sides. **On the other hand if Draven is moving, the Spinning Axe will bounce ahead of him, either directly in his path or slightly off to the sides. *A Spinning Axe that bounces off a target will remain in the air for 1.5 seconds, regardless of the distance between the target and the axe's destination. *''Spinning Axe'' will place a visual cue on the ground where it will land. This visual cue is visible to both player teams, although Draven himself will see a more prominent marker (a golden sigil, or a microphone symbol in Primetime Draven's case). **If there is another Draven on the enemy team, he will be able to catch your axes and you will be able to catch his. Catching the enemy's Spinning Axes will have the same effect as if you caught one of your own, even if you had not cast Spinning Axe beforehand. *While Draven can only carry two axes at once, it is possible to have a three axes running at the same time by keeping at least one Spinning Axe in the air at all times, a.k.a. juggling. *'Spinning Axe's may optically pass Yasuo's Wind Wall, but will be destroyed upon impact. *Braum's Unbreakable will block the attack from hitting someone behind Braum, and will cause the axe to bounce off of Braum instead. |video=Draven QVideo }} }} Draven gains increased movement speed for seconds and increased attack speed for 3 seconds. The movement speed bonus decreases rapidly over its duration. Catching a will refresh Blood Rush's cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} | }} Draven throws his axes in a line. Enemies hit take physical damage, are , and are for 2 seconds afterwards. |leveling = |range = 1050 |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana }} | }} Draven hurls two massive axes in a given direction, dealing physical damage to every enemy struck. |description2 = Upon reaching the edge of the map, striking an enemy champion or upon the reactivation of Whirling Death, the axes will slowly come to a stop before changing direction and returning to Draven, dealing the same damage to every enemy struck on the way back. |description3 = Whirling Death deals 8% less damage for each unit hit, down to a minimum of 40%. The damage reduction resets when the axes reverse direction. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |range = Global }} | , which continues to diminish throughout. *If Draven dies before the axe changes direction, it will fizzle upon reaching the edge of the map or striking an enemy champion. If the axe is already in the process of decelerating, it will still fizzle upon coming to a complete stop. |video=Draven RVideo }} }} References cs:Draven de:Draven es:Draven fr:Draven pl:Draven pt-br:Draven ru:Draven zh:德莱文 Category:Global champion Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Marksman champion Category:Haste champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion